Madeline Hatter
Madeline Hatter referred to as Maddie by her friends, is a 2013-introduced all-around character. She is part of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as the next Mad Hatter, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side out of a general belief that people should be free to choose, though she herself is eager to follow in her father's footsteps. In fact, she spends a good portion of her free time working at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe in the Village of Book End, which is owned by her father. Madeline loves every minute of it, from gathering ingredients, to brewing, to brightening up someone's day over a warm cup of tea. As all Wonderlandians, she has access to Wonderlandian magic, although it is more accurate to say that Wonderlandian magic has access to her, because she doesn't have control over her powers. The most significant way Wonderlandian magic manifests in her is that she sometimes has visions of other times and other places. Info Personality Madeline is bright, energetic, and extremely friendly. Generally, she interprets things more positive than they are, the one exception being when people are explicitly arguing. Madeline is also extremely fond of tea and keeps an entire tea set, including her tea buddy Earl Grey, in her hat to be ready for tea time wherever she goes. She has many reality and 4th wall shattering perks, such as being able to hear the narrators and claiming to see into the future- though people rarely take her seriously on either of those. Appearance Madeline has turquoise and purple curly hair, bright blue eyes and light skin and a bright dress, with turquoise gloves with white polka dots, and blue necklace as seen in the picture above. In Ever After High Friends Maddie is a very friendly, and while her best friends are Cedar Wood and Raven Queen, her personality makes way for her to find the good in everyone. Though not necessarily friends, Madeline is on decent terms with the narrators, who will stop fighting if she tells them to. As well, Madeline is the only one aware of their existence, being uniquely able to hear and talk to them. Pet Madeline owns a dormouse named Earl Grey. Romance Madeline is not currently romantically involved with anyone, but she keeps an eye open for a boy who's just as mad for tea as she is. Story of Joining Sora's Team When Raven and the other students noticed that Cupid seemed different when she returned, and said that she had "important stuff" to handle, and "she forgot" during her so called "job". When Cupid was looking around with "some new students", she and Madeline wanted to know what's up. Soon when the two spotted Shock fighting a shadow, they realized that the new students weren't from around in their home. When Cupid was close to finding the Keyhole, Raven caught her red handed when the Keyhole appeared in Raven and Apples room. Every student and teacher asked a lot of questions for Cupid and her friends. When Sora explained, Milton Grimm accused them of lying and tried to think of punishments for the "intruders" and Cupid. Soon when Subspacers, and Nobodies appeared, everyone was startled to see creepy creatures. When Sora asked to help, Milton started to believe every word he told them, and when Sora, Shock, Kairi, including Cupid engaged to fight, Goofy, Donald, and Riku came from the Gummi Portal to help out. After the showdown, everyone was surprised how well they fought, and after the Keyhole pathway was opened, Madeline, Raven, Hunter, Ashlynn, Cedar, Cerise and Dexter decided to join so they can actually live their own lives and might find a way to keep themselves from "turning to dust". Soon when they were asking to join, Apple, Lizzie, Briar, Kitty, and Daring tried to stop them but thanks to Tiny he saw them and when he tried to help stop the three from leaving but slipped and now the whole Ever After High gang became members. And as for Raven and Apple, they have become Top Leaders of the Team. Major Battles * Madeline, Cupid, and Kairi vs. Nefera De Nile, and Gorgon Sisters *Madeline vs. Me Mow *Madeline and Goofy vs. Pete *Ever After High, Sora, Winx and Riku vs. Heartless and Nobodies *Madeline and Uncle Grandpa vs. Dr. Screwball Jones *Madeline and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Bowser and Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Madeline and Stitch vs. Captain Hook *Madeline, Julia Laforeze, and Sofia vs. Miss Nettle vs. Dream Catcher *Sora, Monster High students, and Ever After High Students vs. Nightmares *Madeline, Fanboy, and Spongebob Squarepants vs. Dr. Screwball Jones and Pete *Madeline, Tony Tony Chopper, and Marceline vs. Selina *Sora's Team vs. Marines *Madeline, Fanboy, Mr. Game & Watch and Jane vs. Jeff, IT, and Bowser Jr. On Sora's Team As the daughter of the Mad Hatter, she's responsible and the owner of the tea room in the ship, but very powerful with her new powers. Relationships Digimon Partners(s) Kumbhiramon.PNG|Kumbiramon Bakomon.PNG|Bakomon Deltamon.PNG|Deltamon Category:Ever After High characters Category:Crazy characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Heroines Category:Kind heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good hearted characters Category:Ionic characters Category:Internet characters Category:Kids Category:Fashion characters Category:Daughters Category:Sweethearts Category:Teenagers Category:School students Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sora's Team Category:Neutral characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Nuisances Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Restoration Committee members Category:Wise characters Category:Light Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Hero Saints Category:Mattel characters Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Mysterious (class) Yo-Kai Category:Sora's Love Interests Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:English characters Category:Sora's Elites Category:Zeno's Friends Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students